narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashiya-Style Shikigami Technique
, , | nature = | rank = | class =Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary | range =All ranges | hand seals =Technique specific hand seals | parent = | derived = | related = | users =Tōshi Ashiya }}The is one of the of the Ashiya clan, unique to their esoteric practices. Usage Using pre-made charms in the form of paper seals inscribed with sealing script, practitioners of this technique will manifest a ghostly familiar composed of chakra with the aforementioned charm as its core. The form that these shikigami take is dependent on the user's will, but it is common manifest the familiars in the form of small animals like birds. Due to their composition, a single attack is generally more than enough to dispel the shikigami. Advanced practitioners will use not only standard shikigami charms, but and tags as the core of their familiars. In doing so the individual is able to place and perform techniques utilizing said tags remotely, granting members of the Ashiya clan an impressive degree of versatility in their field. It is also possible to establish a sensory link with one's familiars, making them useful for reconnaissance and espionage endeavors. Such performances generally take advantage of the for concealment purposes. Tōshi Ashiya has been noted by the members of the clan to be particularly skilled with the usage of this technique. In addition to displaying fine control of numerous shikigami simultaneously, he's demonstrated the ingenuity to utilize additional varieties of paper tags as their base medium. More specifically, he commonly utilizes and sealing tags imbued with . While such an act may not correlate with the original doctrine of the clan, it is nonetheless allows him to weaponize this technique to a surprising degree and expand his repertoire of maneuvers considerably. Additionally, by using an enhanced version of the transformation technique on a shikigami he is able to give it the appearance indistinguishable and function from a normal crow. As such, his can be used as a prerequisite for his numerous crow-based , granting him several methods of weaving his techniques together. Guardian Spirit Technique The is an advanced version of the basic shikigami of the Ashiya clan. Rather than simply manifesting spiritual creatures around a physical vessel, the user manifests a spiritual entity they've forged a contract and sustains a temporary physical state through the use of chakra. This physical nature can be cancelled and reestablished at will by the practitioner, and after reaching a certain level of mastery both the spirit and its contractor are able to share thoughts and their senses with one another remotely. Tōshi Ashiya has demonstrated the ability to nullify the contract between a user and guardian spirit and establish a new contract between himself and the entity. While this is a gravely forbidden practice among his clan, his actions were done to reduce the physical and spiritual burden upon the comatose 「 」. *'Foxes': Spiritual entities skilled in the ways of deception and misdirection, these beings commonly employ high tier and . These traits make them especially useful at infiltrating and manipulating select targets without giving away the existence of its master. Tōshi's first guardian spirit belonged to this species from which inspired his use of Hiding with Crows Technique and the creation of Mask of the White Fox. *'Wolves': The original guardian spirit of 「 」 belonged to this type, which was later employed by Tōshi as well. From his clansmen's spirit he adapted the Forest Bathing Technique into his arsenal. In action wolf spirits are capable of erecting a , through the use of a howl, which combines excess chakra released by individuals within the boundary with and converts the amalgamation into pseudo- of the aforementioned wolf. While these clones, which can continuously multiply under the proper scenario, aren't generally able to defeat a skilled opponents alone, by taking advantage of numbers and coordinated attacks they are able overwhelm opponents several tiers above their natural capabilities. Category:Jutsu